


Future Shock

by eerian_sadow



Series: Jazz Prime [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Jazz is Excogitus Prime now, and he's got a lot to do before the Destroyer arrives. Too bad no one know when or where that will be happening.





	1. Chapter 1

“Jazz, why?”

The new Prime looked over at the new leader of the Decepticons at the question. The other mech looked as exhausted as he felt, and Excogitus knew that things were only going to get worse before they got better.

“Why what?” He walked back to the meeting room table handed the blue mech a cube of energon.

“Why this.” Soundwave gestured to the pad in front of him, the one outlining the tentative treaty between their factions. “Why now?”

“Because it was one of the last things Optimus asked me to do.” The visored mech felt the words catch in his vocalizer as a wave of grief threatened to pull him into the depression lingering below the surface of his emotional subroutines. “He always wanted peace, but once Megatron became more conqueror than revolutionary, he felt like he had to keep going to protect the innocent. When I was called, he asked me to save all of you, too.”

“Save us? The Decepticons will never accept charity.” The blue mech sounded offended and it brought the smallest of smiles to the Prime’s face.

“Not that kind of saving, mech, though I'll share resources if you sign the treaty.” His smile fell away and Jaz--Excogitus took a deep breath, unsure of how his next words would be received. “The Matrix showed me a little of the future. I'm supposed to save us all--Autobot, Decepticon or otherwise--from the Destroyer. Perceptor recognized the description and thinks it's some kind of ancient planet killer.”

“Jazz has Matrix visions?” Soundwave seemed surprised.

“Yeah.” The Prime sat down heavily in a chair next to the blue mech. “And usually, they ain't pretty. Things are gonna be real bleak if we can't figure out this treaty.”

“Tell me more.” The black and white mech looked up at Soundwave, who stared back with a sudden intensity he didn't understand. “Jazz, What did the Matrix show?”

“It's Excogitus now, you know.” 

“Negative, always Jazz. Also, avoiding question.”

“Yeah, well, I'm still figuring out what's real and what's nightmare.” Jazz cycled his vents. “It's hard to talk about, specially since Optimus is…”

The blue mech reached out and put a comforting hand on the new Prime’s should. “Soundwave will listen. Soundwave will help.”


	2. Chapter 2

“ExcusemeExcogitusPrimesir!” The visored mech dodged as Blurr rushed past him, too fast for him to catch a glimpse of what the other mech was carrying. He hoped that it was some of the tools the construction team needed to repair the crew quarters in the most damaged section of Autobot City. They all needed a better place to recharge than the floor of the medbay. 

Perceptor blinked as the blue mech dashed away, then looked back to the Prime with an amused expression. “In all the years I have worked with Ultra Magnus and his team, I have never quite gotten used to that.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I will either. But it’s a damn good skill to have on our side.” Jazz sighed. “Speaking of our side, have we heard anything from Soundwave and the Decepticons yet?”

“Not since the funeral, no. Based on the fuel requirements of the Deployer and Seeker frame types, however, I anticipate contact soon. They are in no condition to raid, regardless of how badly they need the fuel.”

“And you’ve got supplies ready for them?” 

“Of course. I readied them myself, the moment you said we were going to support them if they accepted the treaty. Soundwave will not want the charity, I am certain, but he will take the fuel if only to keep the recordicons active.”

“Good. Thanks, Perce. You’re not wrong about how he’ll take the offer of supplies, but hopefully it’ll be a short term solution. Let me know if we haven’t heard anything else by tomorrow. I’ll call him if he doesn’t call us.”


	3. Chapter 3

“It's raining.” The new Prime stared at the security monitor in Shockwave’s tower and sighed. “Should have expected it.”

“There was a low probability of clear skies,” Perceptor said softly. “It seems more appropriate, this way.”

“Yeah. I guess.” Jazz sighed again. “Shockwave secured?”

“He is. Soundwave has him cuffed and in all holding cell. The Rainmakers have sworn their allegiance to Soundwave, and the drones have all been deactivated. It is as safe to come and go from the tower as possible now.”

“Good. Now we just gotta find the Elita and the girls, find Alpha Trion and figure out who this Destroyer we've been warned about is.”

“Have you enlisted the Protectobots? Streetwise is especially good at unearthing unexpected information.”

“I'll look into it.” Excogitus turned away from the monitor. “Girls first, though. If you were a guerilla squad on Cybertron, where would you hide?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Who the frag… Jazz?” Moonracer squinted at him over the barrel of her blaster. “Is it you, sir?”

“Yeah.” the prime held his hands up and tried to look non-threatening. “It's me. Some real slag hit the fan.”

“Obviously.” The femme didn't relax, but she did shift her aim from Excogitus’ head down to his chest plates. “I've called this in. Alpha Trion is on his way. I can't let you go in until he gives me the go ahead.”

“I know. It's all right.” He kept his hands up where she could see them, hoping that she wouldn't get jumpy if one of the recordicons showed up. “Where's Elita?”

“You know I can't tell you that.”

“You can.” The visored mech didn't move when Alpha Trion stepped through the door. “I am sorry to meet you under these circumstances, Excogitus Prime.”

“Bad news travels fast, huh?” The Prime lowered his arms slowly. 

“I suppose that you could say that.” The old mech gave him a sad smile. “If you are here, though, we don't have much time for pleasantries. Come inside. I'll recall Elita-1 and you can tell us your plans.”


	5. Chapter 5

They were still mopping up the Decepticon remnants on Cybertron when the galactic transmission frequency from Lithone fell silent. Blaster noticed it first, when there was suddenly nothing but silence from that system.

Not even static to mark that the channel had even been there.

Soundwave sent a scout, a short range shuttle he trusted to be discreet, to find out what had happened to Cybertron’s former ally. The scout sent back a single image of a massive orange and grey planet constructed like Cybertron itself. 

Neither Deployer could contact the shuttle again.

“He is coming,” Alpha Trion said darkly. “Just as I told you. As the Matrix told you.”

“I believed you,” Excogitus Prime replied. “I was just hoping for more time.”

“That's not a luxury we have anymore,” Elita-1 told him. She took the data pad out of his hand and studied the picture. “This isn't anything to go on. We need better intel.”

“Sending another scout is asking them to go to their death.” Alpha Trion crossed his arms and frowned.

“We've still got Wheeljack and Perceptor. They can come up with something unmanned that will get us what we need.”

“They better hurry.” Blaster stepped into the war room with a deep frown dreading his face. “There's an SOS coming from Proxima Proxima, and they're describing that thing.”

“They are already lost.” Alpha Trion bowed his head.

The Prime sighed. “I'll get Wheeljack and Perceptor started. You start warning the neighboring systems. Maybe they can evacuate before he gets there.”


End file.
